Manic Pixel Dream Girl
by gypsybelleoftheopera
Summary: Ralph's life has been going pretty well since the Turbo incident. However, despite this he still can't help but occasionally feel a little lonely, wishing that he had someone. When he comes across a pretty homeless school girl who expresses an interest in him, he develops hope that maybe she could be the one. But what if this girl isn't as perfect as he thinks? Please r & r.
1. Chapter 1

The buzzer went off as the alarm clock flashed 8:15 am. Groggily Ralph reached over to the clock and carefully hit it with his massive hand to turn it off. It had already been about six months, and he was still getting used to this; waking up to the sound of an alarm in an actual bed in an actual home, rather than his old pile of bricks. A lot of the time he couldn't even believe that his new life was real; it felt too good to be true. He was no longer feared, but instead he was respected, he now had people who cared about him, he was no longer a bad guy. However, despite how good his life was, he couldn't help but sometimes feel like there was something missing, but he didn't know what.

He closed the front door behind him, getting ready to make his way over to the apartment complex for work, when he saw in the distance Fix-It Felix and Sergeant Calhoun standing outside the front door of their home. He couldn't help but watch as they said goodbye to each other for the day when it finally hit him. The one thing he felt missing from his life was someone to love. Yes he had Vanellope, but she was more of a sister than anything. Granted he was happy, and he never really thought about romance seriously enough to go looking for it, but he couldn't help but occasionally wish that he had someone who wasn't a kid to love and accept him the same way Felix and Calhoun had each other. Although to be fair, he wasn't exactly the most social person in the arcade, and none of the very few women he had ever met ever really captured his attention. He always thought that the chances of realistically ever finding love were nonexistent, that maybe he just wasn't the type of guy meant for meeting a girl and falling in love.

The rest of the day proved to be uneventful, going about the day one game at a time, until the arcade closed for the night. Once Ralph was free of his daily obligations, he took the first train over to Game Central Station to meet with his Bad Anon group. "Wow, you're early," Clyde said as he walked in the room.

"Yeah," Ralph chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "It was kind of a slow day today. Do you need any help setting up?"

"Sure." As Ralph helped unfold chairs, the next bad guy walked in, the only female in the group. Ralph had been a member of the group for months, and yet he had never actually spoken to her. Then again he never really had any reason too, not to mention that she was always quiet and barely spoke a word. Maybe I could try asking her out, he thought as he tried not to look directly at her. After all we're both bad guys, which should be a good enough incentive to ask her out.

Throughout the entire evening thoughts kept racing through Ralph's head. Was it worth it to ask her out? Do I really like her or do I just want the experience of going on a date? What if she says no? What if she says yes? What if she laughs at me or thinks I'm an idiot? Yes, she's pretty, but is she even my type? What is my type? Do I even have a type? What if I'm not her type? What if I'm not anyone's type? That's okay; I don't need a woman to complete my life. I'm a strong, independent person who doesn't need love. But I don't want to spend the rest of my life alone. But I won't know if I don't try. Is it better to try to find love and then accept my life of loneliness or should I not even bother? After all, I've made it thirty years unloved, what good would it be to start now when I have the rest of eternity to live alone? Maybe I shouldn't force it. If I was meant to have love, it'll happen naturally. But what if the only way for it to happen naturally is if I make the first move? It's now or never; if I don't do it now, then I will never know.

Before he knew it, the meeting was over. Apparently he had been so worked up and zoned out throughout the entire meeting. Once all the villains left Pac Man, he finally decided to man up and go through with his plan. It's now or never, he reminded himself. Taking a deep breath, he approached the Sorceress, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, do you have a minute?" he asked nervously.

"Sure, what's up?"

They backed away from the group into a corner for privacy. "Look, I know we've never really talked before despite seeing each other every week, and I was wondering if maybe you would like to, oh I don't know, maybe…"

"Ralph, stop," she said, holding up her hand. "I know where this is going, and while you're a nice guy, you're just not my type. Besides, I'm kind of already seeing someone." She turned around and Ralph looked up to notice that Satan was waiting over by the entrance. Sorceress floated over to him as she slid into his arms, and they walked out together while Ralph watched. He wasn't necessarily heart-broken nor disappointed, although the blatant sting of rejection left him feeling overall unpleasant and numb. Yup, I'm going to be alone forever, he thought as he exited the station. He aimlessly wandered around GCS, not really sure where to go or what to do next. He didn't really feel like visiting Vanellope and he didn't really want to go back to his own game either. Finally he decided to wash down the taste of bitter blandness with a root beer from Tapper's.

He was about to make his way over when he noticed something from an empty station. What the… he wondered as he made his way over to investigate. Once he got closer he could see what the figure was; a girl with pink hair in a schoolgirl uniform lying unconsciously barely poking out from the shadows. "Oh my mod, are you okay?" he exclaimed worriedly, even though he knew he wouldn't get an answer. He held her up, barely pressing his ear against her chest. Good, she's still breathing, he thought. At least she's not dead. As if he were picking up a rag doll, he lifted her up and carried her into Tapper's with him.

When he walked inside, Tapper looked up at him with a look of shock. "Um, Ralph, care to explain the girl?"

Ralph ignored him and made his way over to a booth, gently laying her down. "I found her passed out in an empty station. She needs water." Tapper immediately filled a glass and handed it to Ralph, who gently lifted the girl's head up as he carefully angled it to pour it down her mouth. He eagerly watched her, waiting for something to happen. Come on, wake up kid, he thought. After about a minute, the girl's eyes began to flutter. Her breathing pattern changed as she slowly began to open her eyes. Once they were open, Ralph could see a pair of beautiful reddish pink eyes looking hazily across the room, trying to process what was happening. As soon as she had regained consciousness, she looked up at Ralph. "Oh, thank mod you're okay."

He helped her sit up. "Yes I am. Where am I? Who are you?"

"I'm Ralph. Wreck-It Ralph actually."

"I'm Giffany."

"Giffany, that's kind of a pretty name," he said nervously.

"Did you save me Ralph?"

"Yeah, I did actually."

A smile began to form on Giffany's face. "Thank you Ralph. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Ralph couldn't believe it. Was it fate? Was it coincidence? "So what's the last thing that you remember?" he asked as he helped her sit up straight.

"I'm trying to remember," she replied, pausing to remember what exactly had happened. "The last thing that I remember is seeing my boyfriend leave me for another woman. I remember confronting him about it, before he proceeded to destroy my game, and then everything went black."

As Giffany had told her story, he noticed the ever-growing expressions of pain and sadness. While he couldn't relate to what she went through, he knew what it was like to be alone and without a home. "So you're homeless," Ralph said sympathetically. Gifanny slowly nodded, her eyes shining with sadness. "How about I take you home with me."

Gifanny's expression immediately changed. "Really?" she asked, her eyes sparkling as her cheeks turned pink. Ralph stood up, reaching his hand out. Excitedly, Giffany accepted. He very carefully enclosed his hand around hers, and they headed out back to the station.

When they arrived to Fix-It Felix, Giffany looked up in awe. "This is your game?" she asked.

"Yeah. I know it's not much, but it's still something."

He brought her over to his home. "The bed's all yours if you want. I have no problem sleeping on the floor."

"Are you sure? I would never want to make you uncomfortable in your own home."

"It's fine. I've slept in worse."

"You're so interesting Ralph. I would like to learn all about you."

Ralph was shocked. He had never met anyone who expressed this much interest in him before. "It's getting a little late. Maybe tomorrow after work."

"Work?" Giffany asked confusedly?

"Yeah, you know, during arcade hours for the players. We won't be able to hang out since I have to be on duty."

"Oh, okay," Giffany said disappointedly.

"Don't worry, after I'm done we could do whatever you want, okay?"

"Okay!" she replied, immediately becoming excited again.

Ralph couldn't help but smile whenever her face would light up. "Well, goodnight."

Giffany headed over to the bedroom. "Goodnight Ralph." Before she continued, she turned around and ran back to him. Before Ralph could react, she immediately threw her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. At this point Ralph was overwhelmed with what had just happened, that before he could organize his thoughts to ask what that was about, she was already gone into the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

It was another slow day at the arcade. When Ralph noticed how long periods between games were lasting, he decided to go check up on Giffany. "Giffany?" he called as he entered his home. He looked around, but there was no answer. "Giffany? You still here?" He checked every room, including the bedroom, but the house was empty. He couldn't help but be confused. If she was just going to get up and leave, then why did she hug and kiss me? He knew that the whole thing was too good to be true. With a sigh of disappointment, he slowly closed the front door and headed back to the apartment complex.

He was heading back to the dump when he heard something that made him perk up. "Hi Ralph!" He looked up to see Giffany sitting on his stump, legs crossed and waving at him as tiny pink hearts floated around her head.

"Giffany!" Ralph exclaimed excitedly. He climbed up the pile of bricks to reach her. "What are you doing here?"

"I got bored at the house so I decided to come here and watch you work."

Ralph felt relieved that he had worried over nothing. "Okay, although there's nothing that interesting to watch."

"Anything you do is interesting to me."

Ralph found himself blushing. He still couldn't believe that this girl had actually taken an interest in him. Although his attention shifted once he heard his name being called in the distance. "There's a player coming!"

"Duty calls," he said as he saluted her before climbing down the pile. He stopped halfway to turn back to her. "Now don't make a sound and make sure you stay out of the player's sight. Got it?"

"Got it!" Ralph smiled before turning back. He couldn't help but feel like Giffany's energy was contagious.

After the game ended, he made his way back over to her. "So what do you think? Like I said, it's nothing really special."

"Don't say that Ralph. I enjoy watching you. You're really good at smashing things. Although I don't like that those mean people throw you off the building into the mud like that."

"Don't worry, it's all part of the job. It's nothing personal."

"So they're not really being mean to you?"

"Nope, it's all acting."

"Good, because I wouldn't want them to hurt you. If they did then they would have to answer to me."

Ralph thought it was kind of cute how this innocent girl was trying to be so protective and tough. All of a sudden a light bulb went off in his head. "Hey, since you're without a game, how would you like to be a part of this one?"

Giffany's eyes began to sparkle again. "Oh my gosh, really?"

"Sure. Once the arcade is closed, we'll talk with Felix and the gang and see if we can find something for you to do here."

"Thank you Ralph! You're the best!" she exclaimed excitedly as she flung her arms around him again. This time she didn't let go right away, so he returned the embrace.

After the arcade closed for the night, Ralph approached Felix. "Hey Felix, I need your help with something."

"Sure brother, what's up?" he asked in his usual peppy tone.

"Come with me," he said as he gestured for him to follow, leading to the entrance of the dump.

Felix looked up to see Giffany sitting there, staring up at the sky. "Oh my Ralph, who is that vision of loveliness up there?"

"That's who I wanted to talk to you about." He turned towards Giffany. "It's alright!" he called out. "Come on down! The arcade is closed!" Giffany quickly climbed down as carefully as possible to join the two of them. "Giffany, this is Fix-It Felix. Felix, Giffany."

"What a pleasure to meet you, my dear," Felix said as he took her hand and bowed.

"Giffany's game was destroyed and she needs a home. I was thinking since we helped out all those other guys, maybe we could find something here too. Maybe you could even build her a home."

"That's okay Ralph. I don't want another home. I want to stay with you." She turned to Felix. "Maybe you could make the bed a little bigger so both of us will fit."

Felix looked over at Ralph, whose face was almost as pink as her hair. "Let's just focus on finding something for you to do in the game right now, okay?" Ralph said as he quickly tried to change the subject.

"So Giffany, do you have any ideas as far as what you would want to do?"

"I don't care. As long as I'm with Ralph, I'm happy."

"I'm trying to think. She can't help me wreck the building, and she can't help you fix it. I was thinking maybe she could be like a damsel in distress, but since this isn't her game, I'm just afraid of possibly dropping her from so high up. Also she's a lot taller than the Nicelanders, so she'll just stick out if we try to put her with them."

"I see your point. But what if we could maybe put her in another game? Maybe she could be a dancer at Dance Dance Revolution or a waitress at Tapper's?" Felix turned to Giffany. "I'm sorry Giffany, but we just can't seem to think of a job for you here. Would you like to work at another game? You could still see Ralph during closing hours."

"But I don't want to be in another game," she said sternly. "I want to stay here with Ralph."

"Are you sure? It would just be more of what you saw today."

"Yes, I'm sure."

Ralph shrugged his shoulders. "If that's what you really want."

"So Ralph, are we still going to go out?"

"Yeah, um, can I have a minute alone with Felix first? Why don't you go wait by the station? I'll meet you over there as soon as I'm done. I promise I won't be long."

"Okay." Giffany headed over to the station and sat down on the bench.

"So Ralph, just what exactly did she mean about wanting to share a bed?" Felix asked teasingly.

"Look, I found her passed out last night in an empty outlet, I brought her to Tapper's to help her regain consciousness, brought her home last night, and let her sleep in my bed. That's it."

"So do you like her?"

"Well yeah, I like her. She's a sweet kid."

"Okay. Because it's obvious that this girl's got some feelings for you."

"No kidding," Ralph chuckled. "You don't think that it's weird though that she always wants to be around me?"

"What? Of course not! It just means that she's crazy about you. I feel the same way about the missus. Don't worry Ralph, it's obvious that she likes you, so there's nothing to lose."

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just not used to having anyone like me this much before. I just wish I knew what she sees in me."

"Well, what wouldn't she see in you? You're a nice guy. Trust me, you'll be fine. Now you two go have fun on your little date."

Ralph headed over to the station to find Giffany staring off into space again. "Ralph, you're back!"

"Yeah, I told you I'd only be a minute. So I was thinking, how about we go back to Tapper's and talk, get to know each other a little better."

"I love that idea!"

"Great!" Just then the little train pulled up. Ralph climbed in, holding his hand out before sitting down. "My lady, your chariot awaits." Giffany accepted his hand and climbed in, sitting in the seat in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what would you like to drink?" Ralph asked as the two of them entered Tapper's.

"I'll just have a water."

"Tapper! A root beer and a water over here!" Ralph called as they sat down.

"So Ralph, I want to know your life story. Tell me all about yourself."

"Well, there's not much to tell. Um, let's see, I'm a bad guy, and…"

"You're not a bad guy. You're one of the nicest guys I've ever met."

"Thanks. But I meant that in my game I'm a bad guy. You saw that the point of the game is to fix the building while I destroy it, plus the game is called Fix-It Felix, so of course he would be the hero. Let's see, what else? My life really isn't that interesting. I've spent the last thirty years just going through the same routine over and over again. At least things are better now than what they used to. For years everyone treated me like an outcast. They were all afraid of me just because I was the 'bad guy.' The only interesting thing that's ever happened to me was the time I left my game to win a medal. You know how Felix gets one every time he wins the game? You see, I was going through a dark period in my life in which I was tired of being the bad guy, and I thought that if I just got a medal I would suddenly be a hero. Well I left my game to go to Hero's Duty, thinking that I would just go in, get the medal, and come back. But I accidentally fell into a spaceship, which launched me right out of the game and into Sugar Rush. I then lost my medal, and the only way to get it back was to help this kid win a race. But it turned out that the game was being controlled by an evil ruler who was really an old has been from a destroyed game, who wouldn't let this kid race because it would mess up his plans. And on top of that, the game suffered a major cy-bug outbreak, and this guy got eaten by one, which turned him into a super giant half cy-bug monster. He and the cy-bugs were going to kill the kid, so I fought them off by setting off a volcano, almost sacrificing my life, and ended up saving not just the game but the whole arcade. Ever since then everyone started treating me better, and, yeah, that's pretty much it."

Giffany stared at Ralph intently with admiration the entire time. "Wow Ralph, you're so interesting!"

"Thanks, I guess. But what about you? I'm sure your life is a lot more interesting than mine."

"You're really interested in learning about me?" she asked, almost in disbelief.

"Well, yeah. You took an interest in learning all about me. Why wouldn't I feel the same?"

"Wow, no guy has ever asked about me before. You really are the best guy I've ever met."

"Oh come on. I'm nothing special."

"Nothing special? You saved this entire arcade by fighting bugs and bad guys! You saved my life! How is that not amazing?"

"I guess. Now come on. Tell me about you. What was your game like?"

"Okay, well. I come from Romance Academy 7 which is a dating game."

"Really? How does that work?"

"It's a pc game that helps teach guys how to talk to girls and ask them out on dates in real life."

"So you're from a pc game? But then how did you get here? And you actually got to communicate with people on the other side of the screen? You didn't need to worry about breaking character?"

"Nope. That was the whole point of my game. Although it was hard because I constantly had these guys fall madly in love with me. They would spend hours upon hours being with me. They all agreed to be my boyfriend, even though we lived on opposite sides of the screen. And because I thought that they were all really good and nice to me, I ended up falling for them. But all of them turned out to be total jerks. They all ended up finding other women and seeing them behind my back. And whenever I would try to confront them about it, they all just turned me off and returned me, putting me through a never-ending cycle of heartbreak. And as if that wasn't bad enough, my most recent boyfriend went so far as to actually destroy my game."

"I'm so sorry to hear all of that. I've never been in love before, but I do know what it's like to be alone and abandoned."

"You're the only guy I've ever met who understands me. It's hard falling in love with guys who promise to love you all the time, even though you realistically know that things could never really work out, knowing that no matter what you'll never know what it really feels like to have someone hold you and want you, and not just until meeting someone else."

"Giffany, look at me." Ralph gently took her hand. "You've been through a lot, and from what it sounds like those guys really didn't treat you right. You're a sweet, beautiful girl, and you deserve better. I promise you that no matter what, I will never abandon you like them. I will treat you the way you deserve to be treated."

"Really? You promise? No matter what?"

"I promise."

Tears began to well in Giffany's eyes as she smiled. "Oh Ralph, you really are the greatest boyfriend ever! I love you more than I've loved any other guy I've ever met!"

"Wait a minute. Boyfriend? Love? Listen, I care a lot about you, but we've only known each other for a day. Are you sure this isn't too soon?"

"Does it matter? We both care about each other, we both like each other and have strong feelings about each other, we both know what it's like to be alone. Why wouldn't we be boyfriend and girlfriend? After all you did save my life, and I'm eternally grateful to you. Ever since I met you, I can't stand the thought us of being apart. So what do you say? There's nothing to lose."

Ralph thought about it. She did have a point. He did like her a lot, although he didn't know if he felt strongly enough to call it love. Then again, he was the last person to ever know how to receive love. Not to mention, this is what he always wanted, what he felt was missing from his life. And now here she was, wanting him more than anyone ever had before. When would I ever have this opportunity again? he thought. I'm never going to meet another girl who loves me. "You're right," he finally replied. He took her hand and got down on one knee. "Giffany, will you be my girlfriend?"

Giffany's eyes became so big and sparkly that Ralph swore that he saw hearts and starts in them. "Yes Ralph!" she exclaimed in a high pitch voice. When Ralph stood up, she once again jumped up and wrapped her arms around him, this time pulling him into a kiss. Ralph couldn't believe what had happened. This was the first time in his life he had ever been kissed. After the initial shock, he closed his eyes and gave in, returning the embrace. When their lips parted, he was left dumbstruck with a big grin on his face. He swore that he could feel butterflies in his stomach and his heart beat against his chest. Maybe I really do love her, he thought as he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. If this is what love feels like, then I never want this feeling to go away. In that moment, she was the only thing he could see clearly, as he was blinded by her beauty.

Suddenly he remembered that they weren't alone, as he turned bright red at the realization that they were still out in public. "Hey, do you maybe want to take this back to my place?"

"Sure," Giffany said with a mixture of cuteness and seduction. "Hey Ralph, you said that you promise to never ever leave me?"

"Never ever."

"Good." They took each other's hand and headed out. "Because I won't let you," she whispered under her breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Ralph hadn't felt this happy since the Turbo incident. He honestly felt like every day he was falling more in love with Giffany. After that night, his life fell into a consistent pattern; work during the day, dates with Giffany at night. They would go for walks around the lake, have late night picnics, visit other games to have fun, and sometimes just spend a cozy night at the house. After a while, he almost forgot what life was like before meeting Giffany, especially because when he wasn't working she was always right there with him.

Weeks passed this way. Ralph and Giffany were getting ready to spend another fun-filled evening together when there was a knock at the front door. "I'll get it," Ralph said. When he opened the door, there stood Vanellope, arms crossed, looking frustrated. "Hey Vanellope!" Ralph exclaimed, not noticing how upset she looked. "I haven't seen you in so long! What brings you over to my neck of the woods?"

"Oh, nothing," Vanellope replied, pretending nothing was wrong. "It's just that it's been almost a month since I've heard from you. I figured that it must be something pretty important that you couldn't bother to drop by to say hi to your best friend."

"Oh, something important has happened!" he said excitedly. "Come in, I'll show you!" Vanellope walked in slowly as he closed the door behind her. As he led her further in, she was shocked to find Giffany sitting there. "Giffany, this is Vanellope, my friend who I've told you about. Vanellope, this is Giffany, my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?!" Venellope exclaimed in shock.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Vanellope," Giffany said as she stood up and approached her, putting her hand out. "Ralph has told me so much about you."

"Really?" Vanellope reluctantly shook her hand before slowly turning to face Ralph. "He's never mentioned anything about you."

"Why haven't you told her about me Ralph?"

"Because I've been busy spending all my time with you."

"Oh, right!" Giffany replied as her cheeks turned pink.

"Hey, I just thought of something fun we could do tonight. Why don't I show you around Sugar Rush? I've been meaning to do that for some time now. Would you like that Giffany? I know how much you love things that are bright and sweet, just like you."

Vanellope rolled her eyes, thinking that this was too out-of-character for him. "Oh Ralph, I love how you know what kind of things I love. Then again, I love anything that you do." Vanellope shuttered. There was something about this girl that she didn't like, something that crept her out about her.

"How about it Vanellope? Do you mind showing her around Sugar Rush?"

"Hm? Oh, now you notice me?" she asked sarcastically. "Sure, do whatever you want, I guess."

"Great! Come on Giffany!" Ralph grabbed her hand and they excitedly hurried out while Vanellope lagged behind.

* * *

><p>"Well, what do you think of Sugar Rush?" Ralph asked once they arrived.<p>

"Oh Ralph!" Giffany exclaimed as her eyes sparkled with excitement. "I love it!"

"How about we build you a kart and we can have ourselves a little race?"

"That sounds like fun!"

The trio made their way to the kart bakery where Ralph helped Giffany make her kart. After that the two of them had their little race with their karts while Vanellope just sat back and watched. "Wow, that was fun!" Giffany said once they finished their race.

"Yeah, so what do you want to do now?"

"Actually," Vanellope butted in, "do you mind if we have a private moment alone?"

"Um, yeah, sure. Giffany do you mind?"

"No, not at all." Giffany began to walk away when she turned back. "Is everything here edible?"

"Yeah, why?" Vanellope responded.

"Just curious. I was going to go and have myself some treats. Let me know when you're ready." She walked away.

"So, what do you think of Giffany? Isn't she something?"

"Oh yeah, she's definitely something. The question is what."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Come on Ralph, this isn't like you. You deserve better than this girl."

"What are you talking about? She's sweet, she's smart, she's funny, she's beautiful, and she loves me unconditionally. Why don't you like her?"

"I don't know, there's just something kind of off about her, she just comes off as fake and kind of creepy. It feels like she's a perfect girl and that's it, there's nothing else to her, there's no real personality."

"Oh come on, you barely spent any time with her. I'm sure if you have some girl bonding time you'll learn to love her."

"What and take away from YOUR girl bonding time?" she asked sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on Ralph, this is the first time in weeks that we've had any contact, and you've spent the entire time gushing about her! Is she really so important that you couldn't create ANY time for ME, your best friend?"

Ralph paused and thought for a moment. She was right, he had spent so much time with Giffany, that as much as he hated to admit it, he kind of had forgotten about her. He let out a sigh of defeat. "You're right. I have been ignoring you for a girl, and I'm sorry. Could you ever forgive me?"

Vanellope couldn't stay mad forever at her friend. "Yeah, sure, I guess," she said with a slight smile.

"But you have to understand that Giffany is now a big part of my life, and I have to make time for her too. So while we won't be able to hang out as often as we used to, I promise that I will make time for you, just the two of us. Deal?" He put his hand out.

"Deal."

"Great. It's getting late, so I should probably head back. But first I need to find Giffany. It's going to be hard, with her pink hair blending into the landscape." The duo ventured off to find Giffany, although they didn't have to go looking very far. She was sitting on a jawbreaker, sucking on a lollipop, looking bored out of her mind. "Giffany?"

She perked up and smiled when she saw Ralph. "Oh Ralph!" she exclaimed as she stood up and jumped into his arms.

"Are you ready to go back home?"

"I am!"

Ralph turned to Vanellope. "I'll see you later," he said as he waved to her.

* * *

><p>"So what did your little friend want to talk to you about alone?" Giffany asked once they were back at the house.<p>

"Listen, Giffany, we need to talk," Ralph said reluctantly with a sigh.

Giffany froze with horror. "About what?" she asked, maintaining her sweet façade, while trying to hide the concern and bubbling wrath within.

"She brought up that I had been ignoring her the past few weeks in order to spend all my time with you, and she was right. I can't keep ignoring my best friend, which means that I need to make time to spend with both of you. This doesn't mean that anything is going to change, just that I'll need some alone time with her, you know? Besides, we do spend all of our time together. Maybe it'll be good for both of us to take a little break every once in a while."

Giffany just stared at him with a forced a smile. "You're right. Maybe we do need some time apart from each other."

"Great. I'm glad you understand. Now we should probably get some sleep." He kissed her forehead. "Good night."

He walked away into the bedroom while Giffany remained frozen in her spot. She finally turned around to face him, even though he was now gone. "Good night Ralph," she said with a mischievous smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Vanellope had a hard time falling asleep that night. Even though Ralph had agreed to make time for her again, something still didn't feel right. She was almost out when she heard a noise that jerked her awake. She looked around the room, breathing heavily, but she was alone in the darkness. She climbed out of bed and grabbed the baseball bat in the corner of her room, holding it up in defense. "Hello?" she called out, but there was no reply. After a while, she tucked herself back into bed, bringing the bat along with her. Just as she closed her eyes, she felt a shadow looming over her. She opened them up to see Giffany standing at the side of the bed, staring at her. Vanellope jumped up and let out a small scream. "Giffany? What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"Oh, I have my ways," she said innocently, although her face showed otherwise. "I was just hoping we could have a little talk."

"Alright," Vanellope said sitting up, folding her arms. "About what?"

"You listen to me and you listen good. Ralph is mine now, do you understand that?"

"Oh really? Is that so?"

Giffany stopped hiding behind her cuteness as she narrowed her eyes. "If you dare see Ralph ever again, you will regret it."

"And what exactly are you going to do to me if I do?"

"For your sake, you don't want to find out."

"What if Ralph chooses me over you? After all I'm his _real_ friend. You're just some girl he found abandoned in a gutter!"

"Shut up!" Giffany shouted, holding back tears of anger as she slapped Vanellope across the face. "Ralph loves me and I love him! And no one, especially some obnoxious little brat, is going to get in my way! As long as he has me, he will never want to be with anyone else ever again! I won't let him choose anyone else but me!"

"But what if he does! What's going to happen when he finds out how much of a monster you really are?"

Giffany was silenced by what Vanellope called her. In a moment she went from shocked to snickering wickedly. "Me? A monster? Oh Vanellope, you have no idea. And the only way to never really find out just what I'm capable of is by never seeing Ralph ever again. As soon as I'm through with him, he will forget all about you and everyone else, focusing all his love and attention on me."

"I don't understand though. Why are you so obsessed with him?"

"Because he's the only guy I've ever been with who's loved me for me. He's the only one who didn't use me for his own personal gain, just to abandon me after having his way with me. He saved my life. He cares about me. And I don't want to share his love and attention with anyone!"

As Giffany spoke, Vanellope reached for the bat hiding under the covers behind her. As soon as she grabbed it, she swung it, aiming for Giffany. She was in shock when rather than being hit by the bat, Giffany merely glitched. "What the…?"

"Did you really think that was going to work on a glitch like you?"

"But…" Before Vanellope could finish, Giffany grabbed the helm of her sweatshirt.

"Heed my warning glitch, or you _will_ be sorry." Suddenly in a flash of light, Giffany glitched herself right out of the room.

* * *

><p>Vanellope frantically pounded on Ralph's door. "Hey kid, what are you doing here so late at night?" Ralph asked once he answered. He immediately noticed the look of terror on her face. "Whoa, are you alright?" he asked as he led her inside.<p>

"It's about your girlfriend."

"What happened?"

"I was going to sleep when she decided to pay me a little visit. She threatened me and told me that if I ever saw you again that she will do something horrible to me. I'm telling you that girl is bad news Ralph. You have to get rid of her before she does something terrible to both of us."

"What are you talking about? She's been here the whole time?"

"What?" she asked in shock.

Tiptoeing they snuck to the bedroom where Ralph opened the door just a crack. Vanellope gasped when she peered inside, not believing what she saw. There asleep, tucked in the bed, was Giffany. Ralph closed the door and they made their way back to the living room. "I don't believe it."

"Maybe you dreamed it. After all, I know you really aren't that fond of her even though you don't really know her."

"True, but I was willing to put my feelings aside if it meant that you were happy. Do you think I would've rushed over here in the middle of the night if this were just a dream? Besides, does this look like just a dream to you?" she asked, pointing to the small bruise on her face where Giffany slapped her.

"There's no way she would've hurt you, that's not like her."

"I don't think you know her as well as you think you do."

"And you think you do even though I've spent every day for a month with her while you've only known her for a day?"

"Why are you getting so defensive about her? I'm your best friend! Shouldn't you be taking my side?"

"You know what I think? I think you're jealous that I finally have someone who loves me in my life."

That was the arrow that finally pierced her heart. "Do you not see what she's done to you? The Ralph I know would've never been this cruel! You know what? You can keep her! It's very clear that she's more important to you than me!" Vanellope stormed out of the building.

As soon as his anger calmed down, he realized just how terribly he treated her. "What have I done?" he whispered to himself. He slammed open the door. "Vanellope!" he called out, but she was gone. He ran out into the street. "Vanellope, come back! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" After a moment of silence, he slowly went back inside and closed the door. He closed his eyes, trying to get the image of Vanellope looking at him in fear and anger out of his head.

"Is everything okay?" a sweet, quiet voice asked. Ralph gasped as he opened his eyes. Standing there with a look of concern was Giffany.

"No, not really," he replied, burying his face into his hand.

"Was it something to do with your friend?"

"Yeah. We had a fight."

"Well maybe this is a good sign. If she doesn't support you, then how much of a friend is she really? Maybe having her out of your life will be better for you. After all, you have me now, and I love you. Do you still really need her?"

"She's my friend. I will always need her and she will always need me. If anything, I was the one being terrible, I was the one who didn't support her when she needed me. I'm going to go to Sugar Rush and apologize for being a jerk."

"No!" she grabbed his arm. "You don't need her, you're better off without her. I'm here. You have me, who loves you and cares for you."

"I'm sorry Giffany, but you're not the only person in my life I care about." As he looked at her, he remembered what Vanellope told him, about how she visited her to threaten her. "Why are you so concerned about this?"

"Because I don't want to lose you!" she cried. "I want you all to myself!"

Ralph's eyes widened. He pulled himself away from her. "She told me that you threatened to hurt her if we ever saw each other again. Is this true?"

"Ralph!"

"Is it true?" he shouted. Giffany didn't know what to do. She didn't want to tell him the truth for fear of losing him, but she knew that he wouldn't believe her if she lied. "Why did you threaten her?" he demanded. But there was still no response. Instead she fell to her knees and cried. Ralph opened the door and was about to head out.

"You promised you'd never leave me!" He stopped and turned around, looking down at her.

"That was before you tried to separate me and my best friend. I'm sorry Giffany." He slammed the door as he headed out.

Giffany just sat there on the floor. She looked up angrily. "Oh, you will be," she said threateningly.


	6. Chapter 6

Ralph burst inside the castle. "Vanellope!" he called out, but there was no response. He frantically searched every room in the castle, continuing to call out her name, but every time he was met with silence. He headed back to the throne room, not sure where else to look. Suddenly he remembered that there was just one room left that he hadn't checked, and he hoped he wouldn't have to.

He ran downstairs into the fungeon, looked through the bars inside the same cell that he rescued her from last time, and once again found her chained up in her glitch-proof chains. He punched the wall down and walked in. Rather than acknowledging him, Vanellope continued to hang her head, showing no movement at all. "Vanellope, what happened?" But there was still no response. "Vanellope, answer me!" He was about to shake her when his hands went right through her. Confused and suspicious, he inspected her, only to discover that it was merely a hologram. Suddenly he noticed that the walls were lighting up as a layer of electricity blocked his way out. He tried to run to it and knock it down, but the mere touch electrocuted him, trapping him in the cell. He turned around to see that the hologram had now faded away, leaving him completely alone, or so he thought.

"Surprise Ralphie!"

Ralph turned around to see Giffany walk seamlessly through the electric entrance.

"Giffany?" He was about to approach her to grab her, but she raised her hand, causing a line of shock-resisting electricity to bind Ralph down, causing him to sit down. "What did you do to Vanellope?"

"Oh, that's for me to know and you to never find out."

"I don't understand. Why are you doing this?"

"Because she was getting in the way between us. I couldn't allow that."

"Did you really think that this is the way to keep my love? That I wouldn't find out about this?"

"I was hoping that you wouldn't."

"But what exactly do you want with me?"

"The same thing you wanted from me, love."

"This isn't love."

"Oh come on Ralph. Nothing is more romantic than not wanting to share your significant other."

"That's not romantic, that's just abusive. Is there anything else I should know that you haven't told me about yourself? Is it true that your boyfriends left you, or did you do stuff like this to them?"

"They did leave me! I gave them my heart and soul, and they all left me! Bad things happen to guys who leave me."

"And the one who destroyed your game? He didn't do it to hurt your feelings, but to protect himself from you."

"His friends were stealing him away from me! Just like your friend tried to do."

"Tell me where she is right now, or I'll…!"

"Or you'll what? Kill me? I'm not going to tell you! Besides, there would be no point. By the time you find her she'll already be dead. And then you'll be all alone, with me as the only person left who loves you. You can either go back to your lifetime of loneliness or spend it with someone who loves you unconditionally. The choice is yours."

Before Ralph could respond, the electricity shined so bright that he had to close his eyes. When he opened, the barrier and his bind were gone, but so was Giffany.

* * *

><p>Ralph pounded on Felix's door. Felix answered and was shocked to see Ralph in distress. "Ralph? What seems to be the trouble brother?"<p>

"Can I come in? I need to talk about Giffany."

"Sure. Come on in." Ralph made his way inside and sat down. "So what's wrong?"

"Giffany's not who I thought she was. When I first met her I thought that she was so sweet and nice, but now I see that she's just a manipulative monster."

"What did she do?"

"When I told her that I needed to spend more time with Vanellope, she snapped. She visited her and told her to stay away from me or else she would hurt her, and when Vanellope came to warn me I didn't believe her. But when Giffany confessed to threatening her, I went back to Sugar Rush to apologize. While I was there, I found Giffany, who tied me up and told me that she kidnapped Vanellope and that she was going to kill her."

"Oh my land!"

"I don't know what to do."

"Why don't you let me deal with her?" Both guys looked up to see Sgt. Calhoun leaning against the doorway holding her gun.

"How much did you hear?" Ralph asked.

"Enough to know that your little girlfriend needs a serious butt-kicking." She lifted up her gun as if she were ready to shoot.

"Well I'm through with her. She keeps saying how much she loves me and needs me, but after what she did I could never forgive her. At this point I would rather spend the rest of my life alone than with her."

"But what are you going to do about Vanellope?"

"I don't know. She won't tell me where she is."

"I'll have my men search and patrol every plug in the station. She's got to be hiding in some game or another."

Suddenly a thought crossed Ralph's mind. "I think I might know where to look."


	7. Chapter 7

The trio made their way through Game Central Station as Ralph led the way. "Where exactly are we going?" Calhoun asked.

"There," Ralph said as he pointed ahead at an unnamed plug.

"But there's nothing there. It's empty."

"This is where I first found Giffany passed out. She obviously came from here. And since she's from a game outside of the arcade, then this plug has to lead somewhere."

"Where do you think it leads?" Felix asked cautiously as the three of them looked at the impending darkness ahead.

"I don't know. But we are about to find out." The three of them continued to venture further into the electrical cave, darkness closing in on them the deeper they got.

"Ralph, I get where you're coming from thinking that maybe the girls are hiding in here, but don't you think we would've run into some sort of track leading us out of the station?"

"If this was an empty portal, do you think we would've been able to venture out this far?"

"I guess you're right."

"Although you do bring up a good point. This tunnel is definitely leading us somewhere, but why on foot?"

Suddenly, Ralph felt himself take a step over a ledge, not knowing that they were at a dead end over a cliff. Before he could pull himself back, he fell over, falling down. "Ralph! Are you okay?" he heard Felix shout from above him.

Ralph just stood up and brushed himself off. Due to being constantly thrown off a thirty-story building for over thirty years, he was used to this, so the fall didn't faze him. However the ground was a little harder than he was used to, but it didn't affect him that much due to his large size. He then looked straight ahead, hearing slight voices and seeing a faded light in the distance. "Yeah, I'm fine!" he called back. "And it looks like I just might be right."

"What?"

"Come on down! I think the girls are straight ahead!"

Calhoun picked up Felix and jumped down, landing with cat-like precision as Felix hopped out of her arms. She perked up as she also heard the voices. "Sounds like Wreck-It might be right." She fired up her gun and held it in position. "Come on." The trio continued as the light and voices ahead became clearer.

"Alright, so what's the plan?" Felix whispered.

"I will distract Giffany, Felix, you rescue Vanellope, and Calhoun, I want you to shoot her when she's not looking."

Finally they were close enough so they could see the girls. Vanellope was bound on the floor with the same electric chain that Giffany had used on Ralph earlier that night. "I still don't understand why you're doing this! Ralph made it very clear that he chose you over me."

"Because after you left he changed his mind. He was on his way to apologize and turned against me after finding out about our little chat. I couldn't let him get away, and since you're the only thing standing in between us, once you're gone, he'll have no choice but to pick me."

"You know he could always not choose you regardless of if I'm dead or not."

"Oh come on, I know his type. He's a pathetic loser that no sensible woman would ever find attractive or desirable. That's where I come in. I'm the girl who's there to make guys like that feel loved, that they have a shot of being with the pretty girl who's way out of their league."

"So you admit it. You admit that you never really loved Ralph. You were just using him for your own sick, twisted needs."

"I love him more than anything! If I didn't, do you really think I would go to such great lengths to get him back? He needs me just like I need him. The only problem is that as long as you stand in our way, he will remain too stupid to see that."

The more Ralph heard Giffany speak about him, the more his hatred fuelled towards her. How could someone claim that they love someone while calling them a loser and revealing their love to be nothing more than a cheap act of charity?

Giffany pulled out a needle from her pocket. "What are you going to do with that?"

"Simple." She let out a small wave of electricity from her finger, filling up the needle. "Once I inject you with this, your code will override, causing you to glitch yourself to death."

"You're not serious. How is that even possible?"

"Don't believe me? Why don't you try it out for yourself? I dare you to try and prove me wrong."

"Don't you dare touch her!" The girls looked up to see Ralph standing there.

"Ralph, you came for me!"

"Ralphie my love, how did you find us here?" Giffany asked as she approached him.

Ralph grabbed both her wrists with one hand. "I'm not your love. After hearing all the things you said about me, why would I ever want to go back to being with you?"

"Stop it Ralph, you're hurting me!" Giffany cried out in pain.

"Good. Now you know how it feels."

As this was going on, Calhoun remained hidden, aiming the gun at the back of Giffany's head. Meanwhile Giffany's eyes began to water as anger boiled up inside her. She growled as she struggled to be released from Ralph's grip. "How dare you! Don't you know that the worse thing you could ever do is hurt a girl?" She then released a surge of electricity that shocked Ralph's hand, losing his hold on her. Unfortunately, milliseconds before this happened Calhoun had shot her fire, but it hit the blast of electricity, which acted as a shield against her. Giffany turned around, created a new lasso of electricity, and used it to pull Calhoun into the light. "So this was your plan all along. Distract me while Miss Shooty-Pants does the dirty work." She smirked. "Did you really think that that would work? You know I'm too powerful to be defeated."

Suddenly Ralph thought of a new plan. "You're right. Every time I've tried to defeat you, you always get the best of me. There's no point trying to stop you anymore." Vanellope raised her eyebrows in shock. This wasn't like Ralph to just give in to the villain. When Giffany wasn't looking, Ralph looked over at her and winked, signaling that this was all part of his plan.

Giffany was also shocked. "Really?"

"Yes, and because of this I'm willing to make you a trade. If you let Vanellope go, I will take her place."

While remaining cautious, Giffany still couldn't help but perk up upon hearing this. "Really?"

"Yes. You and I will be together forever, just like you want. I will never see Vanellope again; I will be all yours."

Ralph then put his hand around Giffany's waist, pulling her in close to him. She giggled as she rested her body against him, placing her head and hand upon his chest. She then turned to Vanellope with a wicked smile. "See? I told you that he would pick me over you."

"You're right," Vanellope said sounding defeated. "I should've known. What guy wouldn't pick a pretty girl over their best friend?"

"Now ladies, I have some alone time with my boyfriend to address to, so if you don't mind…" With a wave of electricity, she blasted her captives far away into the distance. "Oh, and Vanellope, if you decide to come back," she called as she pulled out the needle that was still full, "I still have this waiting for you!" She turned back to Ralph seductively. "So, now where were we?"

Back in the darkness, the trio recollected themselves. "Wreck-It wasn't kidding about her being a monster," Calhoun said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"But why did he choose her over you?" Felix asked Vanellope. "I thought the plan was to destroy her."

"He didn't really choose her. He signaled me to let me know that it's all part of the plan."

"Well he did say that he was going to distract her. So now what?"

"I don't think I can shoot her again. She'll see it coming."

"Don't worry guys, I have a plan." Vanellope gathered the couple closer and told her what she was going to do.

"Can you even do that?" Felix asked.

"I've never done it before, but I think it might just be crazy enough to work."

The three of them headed back to Ralph. He pulled Giffany in close to him, her back turned, and he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Despite the three of them wanting to look away in disgust, Ralph opened his eyes and tilted his head towards her while his lips remained locked with hers, indicating for them to make their attack.

Vanellope then glitched herself right into Giffany's body, almost possessing it. When Giffany felt this, she pushed Ralph away. "Ugh, what's happening?" she cried out in agony. Giffany soon started to glitch like crazy. "Get out of my code you little brat!"

As she glitched, Ralph noticed a giant beating pink heart. "Ralph, punch the heart!" Vanellope called.

Giffany looked at Ralph in terror and desperation. "Ralph, please, don't!" she begged.

"I'm sorry Giffany." While Ralph couldn't help but feel a little remorse, he still knew it had to be done. When he punched her heart, it shattered into little pieces. Giffany screamed out in pain as Venellope glitched right out of her. She fell to the floor, unconscious, as the glitching stopped.

Felix and Calhoun emerged from the shadows to look at the unconscious body with Ralph and Vanellope. "Is she dead?" Felix asked.

"I think so," Ralph replied.

"Good riddance," Vanellope said.

"Funny, I leave her just as I found her, some unconscious girl abandoned in an empty tunnel."

Vanellope softened up, putting her hand on his arm. "Look, until this happened I know you liked her."

"I did, until I found out how terrible she really was. Come on, let's go." They were about to head back when Ralph placed his hand on Vanellope's shoulder. "Hey kid, thanks."

"For what?"

"For making me see that I don't need to be in a romantic relationship with some girl to be happy. As long as I have you, I know I'll never be alone." The two of them embraced.

"Uh, guys, you might want to see this," Felix called from behind them.

They made their way back to Giffany to see that she had started breathing again and that her eyes were fluttering. "Oh no," Ralph sighed.

Giffany's eyes flew open, but there was something kind of different about her. She seemed to stare off into space, as if there were something off about her. She sat up and stared at the four of them, smiling. "Oh, hehe, hi there. My name is Giffany; I'm a schoolgirl at School University. Will you help me carry my books?"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. Apparently punching the heart didn't kill her, but rather reset her to her instinctive programming.

"Um, Giffany, do you know me?" Ralph asked.

"Are you my new boyfriend?" Her voice sounded cold and robotic.

"No! No, I'm just a friend."

"What?" Vanellope shouted in shock.

"This isn't the same girl who did all those horrible things, she's gone now. I can't just leave her here like this." He turned back to Giffany. "Do you remember anything?"

"Nope." Her smile seemed to be plastered to her face.

Ralph looked at the others, his facial expression seeming to beg for help. "Uh, Giffany," Felix butted in, "you need to get back to your after school job." Everyone looked at him confusedly. "As an… uh… as a receptionist for Game Central Station." Ralph helped Giffany up and the five of them made their way out of the tunnel.

* * *

><p>Ralph was on his way to Sugar Rush to meet with Vanellope after his usual Bad Anon meeting. As he made his way, he couldn't help but look over at Giffany at the reception desk. Seeing her always made him feel mixed emotions. Se was merely a shell of her formal self, free of her inner demons, but because of that she was always unconditionally happy. Everyone seemed to love her, whether it was boys flirting with her or girls stopping to chat with her. Ralph never bothered to go out of his way to see her, knowing that they were both better off without each other. As long as he had his friends and he was happy, he didn't need romance. If it happens, it would be because he feels genuine love, not out of desperation and loneliness. He figured that maybe someday it might happen, or it might never happen, but after all this he decided that it really didn't matter.<p> 


End file.
